<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Tides Roll In by Quepasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242545">As the Tides Roll In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quepasta/pseuds/Quepasta'>Quepasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Sadness, Slow Burn, Tragedy, angst and sadness with a happy ending, honestly, love in a past life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quepasta/pseuds/Quepasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts out as Pre-game BOTW. An AU-ish fic where Zelda and Link are aware of their past lives. Link discloses a secret to Zelda which causes her to confront her feelings about him. Follows the events we see in BOTW, a slow burn/angst plot line with a happy ending. Dedicated to all my wonderful friends &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link and Zelda, Link x Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda and Link, Zelda x Link - Relationship, Zelink - Relationship, botw link and zelda, botw link x zelda, botw zelda and link, botw zelda x link, botw zelink, breath of the wild zelda and link, breath of the wild zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the Tides Roll In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda turned the page of her book, peeking over it to glance at her knight who sat across from her on the library floor. Link had his back up against a chair, his head tilted to the side laying on his shoulder as he slept. Her legs laid lightly over the top of his shins and they both sat in front of the fireplace. Zelda stifled a laugh and thought again about how much had changed between them the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her father informed him that he had made a final decision on who would be her appointed knight and that he had chosen Link, she had been furious. Her harsh feelings stemmed from a mix of jealousy and misunderstanding of the hero. And only recently had she realized how wrong she had been about him. Her first impressions of him were born from childish behavior and the thought that the chosen one of the master sword looked down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then after a close encounter with the Yiga, which Link bravely saved her from, she decided to try to get to know her appointed knight. Truthfully, trying to get to know the enigma that was Link was as intriguing as her research. She experimented with what topics opened him up and which ones seemed to reinforce the walls around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then bit by bit, she had begun to break down those walls. He was the silent stoic knight, the most skilled swordsmen in the land. While famous to all, his true self was known to almost no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely he had opened up to her, and she began to realize they were the same. Her counterpart in their destiny truly felt the fears that she did. Under that silent exterior was a boy tortured by duty and the pressure that came with it. But along with these truths, she saw his humor and personality return in her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she too only felt an odd sense of wild freedom when she was with Link. Or in simple times like this, when she wanted to stay up late indulging in her hobbies and he vowed to stay with her until she was ready to retire for the night. He was one of the view people that didn’t try to change her habits or control what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he technically had fallen asleep while on duty, she didn’t mind. They were safe inside the library walls and their spot by the fire was rather cozy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her book and laid it down beside her. Zelda’s eyes glanced over Link’s face, which was bathed in orange light from the fire. His face was relaxed and had softened in his sleep. A stark difference from the concentrated watchful look he usually had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moments like these, delicate little moments that she could do nothing but confront her feelings she had towards her knight. She hadn’t meant to fall for him of course. But Link was charming, thoughtful, and stared back at her with wide blue eyes as she rambled on about whatever research she was working on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between that and the stories Link told her of their past lives, she was entranced by him. And he was courageous! Oh, if only she could harness a fraction of what he had maybe she could unlock her sealing power. That’s what had first sparked her jealousy, but had now been turned into admiration for the knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few weeks of getting to know him more, he had revealed to her that the master sword shared glimpses of his past lives, which included her own former reincarnations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she had been surprised by this, she had always assumed the stories she heard were legends. Or that the fairytale of reincarnation was just that, a fairytale. But Link told her stories from the past as vivid as he had really lived them and in a sense he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As time went on, and they became friends, she asked more about their past lives. Was he always her knight? Were they friends? His answer said it changed every time, sometimes they were close, sometimes they were complete strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had thought he was done answering when he started again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “and sometimes…” He trailed off. She had poked at it him in the side with her finger then, thinking that he was teasing her with info. But when she looked up, he had a serious look on his face. “Well, go on.” She pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we are more than friends, I guess.” He said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than friends.” Zelda repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We develop feelings for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh in the name of Hylia, don’t make me spell it out for you. Romantic feelings, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all she could think to respond with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then made an excuse to retreat to her room alone, and when she closed the door she learned her back against it. Sighing, she thought about what Link had just told her. She hadn’t excused herself because she didn’t want to hear about that part of their previous lives. But because she did, badly. And it was only then did she realize it was because she had the same feelings for him in this life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So between Link being the way that he was and their history of falling for each other, who could really blame her for her feelings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, while Zelda was lost in her thoughts Link had woken up. He scooted across the short distance between them and lightly touched her shoulder, which brought her back from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Princess?” Link asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I was just thinking.” The Princess replied, hoping the fire would be excuse enough for the blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the book? How was it?” Link asked while picking up the book that lay between them. It was a book filled with research pertaining to flowers and their related properties when manipulated. He had found it for her the other day in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much information that she wanted to further research immediately, but she also wanted to read the whole book before she chose which experiment to divulge in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Link before she started rambling off the research she wanted to check for herself. Link crossed his legs and happily listened, his eyes not leaving her as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda could’ve spoken forever about the book and she wasn’t even done with it yet! But she knew it was getting late and they were leaving for the Gerudo Desert tomorrow. They both needed some rest. Instead she drew her speech to an end by grabbing Link’s hand, which was resting on his knee, and giving it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for finding it Link, it really has been a wonderful read.” She said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her mind grabbing his hand had been an innocent move, but as soon as she did it she regretted it. Mostly because she wanted to leave her hand there in his, but when she moved to let go, he held on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda looked up at Link in surprise and his face showed an equal amount of surprise in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, my apologies. I’m not sure why I did that.” Link ducked his head and released his hold on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she let her hand linger, her mind questioning his motives and wanting to test her theory. She watched as Link froze and stared at their hands, but he didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she did. She intertwined their fingers together, watching Link as she did so. He gulped as he continued to stare at their hands. Maybe this wasn’t the right way to do this. But she had no experience in this department, at least that she remembered. And she desperately needed to know if he felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link.” she said, brushing a thumb over his. She felt him jump a little at this, but then he squeezed her hand back which gave her the courage to continue. “I’m afraid that I’ve fallen into our old habits.” She ventured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our old habits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Habits of our past lives.” She responded, her heart pounding as she hoped he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent for a moment, his jaw clenching as his eyes bore into where their hands met. She regretted saying anything, maybe she had read his actions wrong. Maybe she- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I have too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released the breath she had been holding. Link’s eyes now met hers and he grinned at her, probably the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow from the fire bounced off the red decor of the library and gave the room a rosy glow. Link’s hand was warm and her skin was on fire where they touched. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart felt like it was doing cartwheels, she almost felt sick from her nerves. But she smiled back at Link as she realized everything felt absolutely perfect to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she couldn’t have it. Not this. Now or ever. Her father would never allow it, no matter how much he liked Link. And then there was her duty to her people and her kingdom to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let anything get in the way of my training though, Link. My life’s purpose is to protect my people.” Zelda said, her head lowering this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. My life’s purpose is to aid you, Zelda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just needed you to know my truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand in response, and then began to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Just. Another minute in this moment? Please?” Zelda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link twisted his mouth to the side when she said this, almost in a frown. She felt bad, that wasn’t right to ask that of him. This was going to hurt him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he surprised her by pulling her arm so that she leaned against him and wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay? For just a moment.” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda answered by resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady breathing, turning her head so her nose was buried in his shirt. The familiar smell of wild grass and metal surrounded her in a comforting way. She counted to a minute in her head, but neither her or Link moved when it was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the morning long after the fire burned out and the sun began to rise, it was one of the maids that found the two curled up together asleep in front of the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently shook them awake and whispered to the Princess that she should head to her room before anyone else saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda thanked her for her discretion and she headed to her room, parting ways with Link with one last longful glance as he headed to the guard’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t, her bed was cold in comparison to their spot in the library.</span>
</p><p><br/>
//<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’ll find each other in the next life?” Zelda asked, sitting on the edge of the battlements of the castle while wringing her hands together. Her legs were crossed in front of her, dressed in her travel outfit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always asked this question when she was feeling down, and today was the worst she had been in awhile. They had just come back from the spring of courage the day before, where Zelda had spent hours in the freezing water to no avail. She most likely would have passed out again if Link had not pulled her out of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, she had spent the entire next morning pouring over the history books she had in her study, once again looking for any mention of the sealing power. Link sat on the floor at her feet and listened while she read promising paragraphs out loud. He held the master sword in his lap and closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. But eventually he convinced her to take a break so they could have a meal in the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link ended up regretting the decision to leave the safety of Zelda’s study, as they ran into the King on their way out. King Rhoam caught Zelda observing the guardians and he reprimanded her for it. All Link could do was force himself to keep quiet as he knelt in front of them. Though in his mind he was putting together an extensive list of examples to show how seriously Zelda was taking her duty, but it wasn’t his place to interrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just a knight. Which is where Zelda’s question stemmed from.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link reached over and took the Princess’s hand in his, breaking his own rule. He wasn’t too worried about being seen. Night had long fallen over the land and the moon was hidden behind clouds, which allowed them to be unseen by the guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We have always found each other and we always will.” Link gave his usual response, but each time he meant it wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had been aware of their feelings for each other for months now, but they could never act on them. Not truly. Nor could they risk being caught like they had that first night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Zelda was the descendent of the Goddess and the Princess of the Royal Family. Soon she would be of age and her father would choose a suitor for her to marry. Link would never be in the running. While he was no peasant, as he was the knight who would seal the darkness and now a member of the royal guard, he was no noble or prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If King Rhoam’s actions proved anything, it was that he had control of Zelda’s life and she had no choice but to follow his wishes. Link would be able to guard the Princess until his service was no longer needed and then after that, they would go their separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda squeezed his hand back, not caring that they were breaking the rules they had laid out. She was tired and upset, and Link was the only one who could make her feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, but looked up at him and gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time will be different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain poured down around them. Zelda blinked to clear the water and mud that dripped in her eyes as she cradled Link’s body. Her white dress was covered in mud and stained with the hero’s blood. She pressed a hand to his side, trying to stop the bleeding. It was still faintly glowing, and while she knew her powers did not hold any healing properties she hoped it was helping somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her other hand she gripped tightly onto the back of his tunic while she supported his body, trying to hold onto him as she felt him slipping away. The thought made her heart stop and it took everything in her not to break down. She had to stay calm for Link. It was going to be okay. It had to be. It was supposed to be the both of them that faced Ganon. She couldn’t do this without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she glanced back at Link’s face, she knew even if he survived this he would be too weak to jump into battle. Was this it? Did they really lose? Had all their preparation and training really been for nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link’s face was covered in mud and scars. His hair pressed against his forehead, heavy with rain water. Link coughed as he fought to keep his eyes open. But he felt his vision blurring and the energy leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fight was over. And so was this lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero turned his head to Zelda with the last of his strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the next life, Princess...” he trailed off, his eyes closing and head falling slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sobbed escaped her, but she sputtered out what he couldn't finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you in the next one.” She cried and laid her head on his still chest. Letting the tears run now that he could no longer witness her cry. He was gone, and so was everyone else. The champions were trapped in their divine beasts, dead for all she knew. Her father had been in the castle when the calamity struck and was most likely one of the first to perish from the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now It was just her. Alone in the rain. How was it possible that she be the one to live while everyone else died. Was this Hylia’s doing? One last stab in the wound that had been festering since she lost her mother? Why? She wasn’t brave or skilled like the rest of the champions, yet perhaps she had been spared to witness her failures. How ironic it was that she be the last carrier of Hylia’s bloodline. The weakest Zelda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure she finally awakened her powers, but it was too late. She was too late in her achievement and everyone she cared for paid for it. The kingdom was ruined and she was all that was left of the forces to face ganon. The realization hit her like a wave, and she was ready to drown in the tides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled Link’s body closer, burying her face in his tunic chasing the scent of wild and steel that was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait until the next life, come back to me in this one. Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pleaded to no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This life isn’t over yet.” A voice chimed. “ Take him to the Shrine of Resurrection  and you’ll be able to see him again. He’s still your hero.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
//</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda smiled, the weight of her 100 year war finally lifting off her shoulders. Link, her hero, stood in front of her. Just the sight of him standing before her, alive and breathing, had made it all worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she needed to know. He recovered all of his memories she was able to leave traces of, but was it enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, do you really remember me?” Zelda, asked, unable to hide the hope on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link, who seemed to look like the same Link, stared back at her. But he had an expression she was unfamiliar with strewn across his face. She couldn’t quite read it, perhaps it was frustration or confusion. But it was not the look of recognition she had been looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda closed her eyes, feeling her hope vanish. Perhaps the pictures she left in the sheikah slate weren’t enough for him to remember her. At least not in the way she wanted. But he was okay and he had returned to her in this life. The master sword’s plan had worked and even now she could hear it ringing in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was okay, and that was the important thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to open her eyes again when she felt herself almost being knocked over as Link ran to her. Link steadied her while also pulling her into a hug. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she was sobbing tears of relief. Oh he remembered! He was here in her arms and he remembered! Her tears were mixing with the mud and blood still caked on her face, but she didn’t care as she felt Link’s heartbeat against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled his face back so she could look at him up close. His hair was a bit longer and he had new scars on his face that she didn’t recognize. But his eyes were the same, the wide pools of blue that pulled her in all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before she knew it she was kissing him. She wasn’t really thinking clearly and she didn’t care. She was damned if she lost her second chance with him in this life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him smiling as he kissed her back and her heart fluttered as she felt the warmth of another person for the first time in one hundred years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart for a second. Zelda still had his face in her hands, and Link turned to kiss the inside of her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d find you again, Princess.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>